My Sister's Keeper
by SaraEMC2
Summary: Is a story about one sisters sacrifice for family and the journey she takes to find herself outside her sister's shadow. All Human
1. Prologue

No I haven't abandon **"I Was Already Home"** I shall have 2 chapters out possibly by end of week. Let me know what you guys think of this so far please! If you like it I shall continue.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_Bella,_

_As a child, I always thought of myself as an outsider for I was not her, nor would I ever be in his eyes. My own didn't love me so I blamed you and your father. I miss the times that we had; I also miss the time that we didn't have. I can't change who I am nor can I take it all back. But I'm sorry for all the tough times I put you through. There are many things that I did to you that I shouldn't have. But I think it's about time that I say I Love You._

_Bella, this is coming from the heart and that's the only way to tart. Since I was a little girl my whole life went into a whirl. I'm sorry for all the lies, betrayals and for all the times I made you cry. I'm sorry for all of the fights I started with you Bella, just remember I truly do Love You._

_All of the things that I have been going through makes me realize that you said is true Bella, my whole life is on a lockdown. Every day I walk with a frown, I just want to be free and live my life that way it was supposed to be. Bella, I'm happy despite everything I've put you through you're always there to help me through life. Bella my whole life wet down the drain ever since that night, it sends shudders down my spine just to think about it. Even though at the time before you knew all the facts it seemed like another betrayal from me and I couldn't even blame you for what you thought back then; My history of those type of occurrence's speaks for themselves. I'm going to be complete honest with you through despite the pain that one event cause which will have a lasting impact on many lives I am glad it happened. For had it not happened to me…I just shudder at the thought that this could be you going through this journey…_

_I wish I could go back and walk through life on different tracks. Bella, freedom does not come free especially for me. Bella, you of all people know I have committed many sins but I have to stay strong in my life. I have not seen many real grins but I'll be strong no matter how much longer I have left._

_I still have a lot to learn however no matter how much my heart burns Bella, I am truly sorry for all of the fights especially the ones that left you in tears. Bella, my life is surrounded by a shell and there are not many things I can do about that now. I do not know if you can tell but I'm not taking all this well, there are times I feel so lost and ashamed; these feelings are my own fault so I know I am solely to blame. My heart is dry, Why is that? I feel so dead inside. My pain only shows through this mask when I think of the both of you. I'm sorry for this pain I've caused, I'm sorry for the lies I've told, for the lives that were lost, and for the lives I've destroyed. I didn't mean to hurt anyone especially you but I do want to tell you that, I truly do Love You, I do miss you, I do need you, I do think of you daily and I do pray for you, but I hope that this hear of mine is one day forgiven._

_Bella, I just want to tell you that I'm sorry for all the hell I put you through also I see the struggle within your eyes and I just want to clear up one assumption I let go on for way too long. Nothing and I do mean nothing ever happen between us we talked about you most of the time. Again Bella, I cannot seem to reiterate how sorry I am doe all the hell I put you through and after everything is said and done just remember that I LOVE YOU!_

_Love Always_

_Rosalie_

I looked at my sisters sleeping form as I place the letter back in my pocket and shuddered. I had to of read that letter at least hundred times since she had given it to me last week. Every day for the last week whenever she asked _"did you have a chance to read and look over the things I've given you?"_ I shook my head no lying to her saying _"With everything going on I just didn't have time."_ She would just give me a sad smile asking me about my day effectively changing the subject.

I honestly cannot even begin to understand why I lied to her. I lightly brushed my fingers against her forehead sweeping her hair out her face causing her to stir. She looked at me with sad eyes and raised a shaky hand to my face. _"You've been crying"_ she stated as she placed her palm on my cheek. I shivered at her touch and place my hand on top of hers leaning further into her touch. _"Rose….I…."_ was all I could get out before the machines started beeping. "Rose" I called out in a small voice _"Rosalie" _I shouted…

"_No you cannot leave me"_ I kept pleading with her.

The doctors motion for me to get out of the way so they could work on her. I stumbled backwards to the furthest wall and I stood motionlessly against the wall looking at my sister as she started coughing up blood. Her eyes sorted out mine and she continued to stare at me wordlessly pleading with me with her eyes. I put my hands over my mouth covering it as a sob broke through me. Her eyes never left mine through as she continued to plead. I reached into my back pocket pulling out the letter placing it over my heart. She mouthed to me _"I love you"_ and I whispered the words I knew that would give her the peace she need _"I forgive you"_ followed by _"I'll carry you here always"_ patting my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Edward shall be making his appearance in this story eventually however that's going to take time (Possibly around chapter 8) for I want to show the relationship between Bella and her family first especially with Rosalie, since the story is called My Sister's Keeper. The other characters shall eventually make their presences in this story as well but in very different ways...

Next Chapter

**Daddy's Little Angel**


	2. Daddy's Little Angel

Daddy's little Angel, was exactly what I was in my earlier childhood days. My dad was everything to me right up until the day he was taken away from me.

Which also happen to be the day my life change; instead of being the happy go lucky eight year that I was I immediate took on the role as care taker for my mother and my elder sister, who happens to be three years older than me. Two weeks ago my dad died. He was the provider for our family and now he was gone. My father's last words to me besides _'I love you'_ were _"take care of them baby girl."_

I promised my father I would take of them. You see my mother is extremely flighty, irresponsible, and well downright childlike. Dad use to take care of everything in the house by cooking, cleaning, and making sure the bills was paid on time to keep a roof over our heads. Lord only knows if it was left up to mom to do we'll be homeless on the street. Mom and dad dated for about two years before asking for her hand in marriage. I was a honeymoon baby.

My sister and I use to be so close she even came up with the nickname 'Tumblina' for me due to my clumsiness. When I was five and I believe she was either eight or nine, our closeness began to die out. She always looked at me with disgust and resentment for some reason however I still love her whenever she would be mean to me. No matter how much I tried to get her to be nice to me she never changed her ways.

So to get away from her attitude I spent weekends at Grandma Marie until she gotten sick and had to go to a nursing home. I would also spend more time with dad helping him around the house. He would always try to include her too however she never joined use. It was through one of her moody days I learnt my father was not her dad. My sister was in a foul mood and gotten into a fight in school. When dad found out he scold her and she shouted at him _to 'leave her alone_._ She doesn't have to listen to him because he is not her father.'_ Apparently before mom and dad got together, mom dated my sister's father. He abandon mom a year after my sister was born. He went to the store for a carton of cigarettes and never returned. Well at least that's the story mom tells. Dad of course was hurt by my sister's words and rejection but he always tried to never to show it around us kids. Mom of course was going through one of her many life phrases to even care.

Like I've said before it's been two weeks since dad has been gone. It's also been two weeks since laundry has been done, house been cleaned and since we've eaten a home cook meal. Taken out from the Diner well was not something I was too keen on having every day, so one day after school I took it upon myself and started doing all the household chores. Since dad always allowed me in the kitchen I guess mom didn't care too much once I started cooking plus with mom not working it saved on ordering takeout every day. My new routine after school and on weekends were to make sure we ate properly, clean the house, make sure we had clean clothes and make sure mom stayed on top of the bills.

You would think with the loss of my father Rosalie would be a bit more nicer to me, help me out or even comfort me however she only seem to get more crueler. I remember one day she said to me _"Now you'll know what it's like to have your father abandon." _That was the first time my sister made me cried and I knew with the way she keep treating me it surely would not be the last. That was also the first night I dreamt about my father

_The park was extremely foggy as I sat in the swing dragging my feet onto the sand as I swayed back and forth.__My tears were flowing freely. I felt so alone and empty. I knew my mother and sister love me but they hardly ever showed it now that the only person to ever care for me is gone. I couldn't help but to think how life wasn't fair. I looked at as I sway on the swing and saw someone approaching me. "Why are you so sad baby girl?"__Even though, I couldn't see the person clearly. I knew that voice anywhere_

_"Because you left me daddy." I cried_

_"I may not be with you physically but I'm always with you here." he replied place his hand on top of mine, laying it on my heart._

_My dad held me as I cried "But I need you with me they don't care about me."__  
><em>

Seeing my father in my dreams lessen the hurt of Rosalie's words; she wanted me to feel weak and alone however I would come to learn that I was more like my father especially when it came to masking the pain.

As the years went on I continue to hold my promise to my dad and in a weird way Rosalie actually started contributing somewhat to the household. When she was had turn thirteen years old and mom was going through her "acting phrase" Rosalie somehow gotten the attention of some casting director and began doing commercials which opened up the door to a very lucrative acting/modeling career for my sister. I'm pretty sure she starred in many of the wet dreams boys in Forks had, heck I'm even sure she starred in some for their fathers as well. The look some of the older men gave her were downright creepy and it was times like that where my mind would wonder to if dad was still alive he'll shoot perverts for even looking at one of his girls like that.

It was also around this time that her career started taking off that I started to lose a bit of myself more and more. It was like just as she became famous over night that I was no longer known as Bella Swan but as Rosalie Hales' little sister. At first I thought it was the coolest thing to have a famous sister and heck I even did some of the bragging however it's during this time I started learning the meaning of friendship and who exactly were my friends. I learned that people only became my friend to get close to my sister. No one knew the dynamics of our household though and how my sister was good at putting on a show in public to make it seem as it were actually loving siblings, or even a loving family. When we weren't under the watchful eye of others in town it was business as usual in the Swan household. The Swan was the care taker and pretty much the rest of the Swans' bitch. I say Swan and not Hale because Hale was just her stage name. My dad god bless his soul wanted to make Rosalie always feel welcome so once him and mom gotten married he also make it official that Rosalie could have his last name as well.

I'm getting a bit off topic though, with all the attention Rosalie started getting by my so called "friends" in Forks. I started spending most of my time down on The Res with The Blacks. Billy and his wife Sarah Black are actually my Godparents. They showed me so much love whenever I was down there. They have twin daughters that are the same age as me however I spent most of my time with their son Jacob who was one year older than me. I didn't have anything against the twins per say however like the rest of Forks they were too into my sister and Jacob let's just say he loathe my sister and I can assure you the feeling was mutual on my sister's end as well. All I know is that they couldn't stand each other after a childhood incident which included worms and mud pies or something along those lines.

When I wasn't taking care of things at home I spent most of my free time down at La Push and it was there I could truly be myself. I actually did things other kids my age was doing. It was down in La Push I cliff dived for the first time, partake in a Native American bonfire and storytelling, had my first crush and first kiss. I was actually truly happy for once in my life. I had found my sun in all the darkness I was going through. Silly, young and naïve me thought I was in love and had actually found my soul mate in Jacob Black; someone who looked at me and didn't see Rosalie's little sister but someone who just saw me Bella. I should have known better to think my happiness would last forever. I should have known Rosalie would find a way to bring me back to the darkness…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

_This story will also be told mainly in Bella's point of view after all it is her story. I was however debate whether or not to do a companion story in Rosalie POV and eventually Edwards thoughts?_

_What do you guys think so far between the relationship between Bella and Rosalie? _

_What do you think Rosalie done to bring Bella back to the darkness?_

_First few chapters are going to be short be as the story goes along chapters will be longer_

**Also please look past the grammar errors I'm currently looking for a Beta. If you're one want to take on my story?**

**Next Chapter**

_Sisterly Betrayal_


	3. Sisterly Betrayal

**I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING...**

* * *

><p>Whoever said that sisters were supposed to be best of friends was full of crap, but then again I had nothing to really base the dynamics of sisterly love and bonding other than my dysfunctional relationship with my sister. Maybe once upon a time we had that sisterly love mention in books and on TV however that ship has long sailed. At times I do wish I could have some portions of my sister back. I missed the Rosalie who use to clean my cuts and bruises due to my clumsiness and the one that called me her 'Tumblina.'<p>

Things at home were still stressful as ever, I now had extra duties I had taken on the role of being Rosalie's "unofficial" personal assistant. I complained to mom plenty of times how it was unfair that I had to sacrifice much on my personal life for Rosalie. Mom though always made me feel absolutely guilty by saying "Bella, I'm truly disappointed in you. We're a family and family always helps each other out no matter what. If your father was still alive he'll be so disappointed in the selfish person you've become."

Slap…

Now it wasn't actually an actually slap but her words did feel like a slap to the face and her mention of my father always reminded me of my promise 'to take care of them.' At times as the years went on I wanted to hate my father for making me keep that promise. What about me dangit didn't I need someone to take care of me too? Did I not need a mother's love too? And it was during these times that I chastised myself and thought perhaps she is right. Just maybe I am being a bit selfish and maybe it truly is my fault my relationship with my sister is the way that it is. Could it be possible that I was the bitter one?

It was with those thoughts in mind that I would put aside my petty differences and help out my sister no matter what. During school breaks mom would travel with her which meant I had to follow as well. It was also during these trips that I would get a glimpse of my sister every now and then. On stressful days on location or during photo-shoots she would just curl up in bed and cry. It was during these nights that the our roles would be reverse, If anyone ever say me comforting her one would assume that I was the eldest sister taking care of her kid sister. I would crawl into the bed soothing her till she fell asleep. I never questioned why she was crying and for some reason her tears always broke my heart.

There were other times where she would be the one to seek out my comfort. I remember times I would wake up in the middle of the night to find Rosalie asleep in my bed curled up into me with her arms wrapped around me and it was in those moments I had hope that just maybe my relationship with my sister was about to change for he better.

However just as quickly as those moments came Rosalie would be back to her normally bitchy self and I found myself questioning did I make up the moments I thought we had. It was like our secret bond in a weird demented kind a way I guess because no matter how cold Rosalie treated me I allowed her to seek the comfort out in me at night whenever she had trouble seek. Up until the day she betrayed my trust that is.

It all started with a stupid magazine spread in none other than Maxim were my sister made the top ten of the Maxim's sexiest woman list; and at the age of 19 years old. Inserts fingers down throat now. Talk about ego's getting big. This honor just made her even more of a conceit bitch. It wasn't any of this that made me mad through. No it was the course of events that happened afterwards that started my pull to the darkness and lack of trust.

Jake and I have been dating for 2 years now. The joys of first love, so young and naive...

It was a routine of our once I took care of things at home I would meet him down at First Beach or either in his garage to help work on his Rabbit, actually observe more than help. Rosalie and Mom were in Settle so I just ended up going straight to Jake's place.

I greeted his mom and dad once I arrived and the told me he was out back. I grabbed a few cookies and decided to walk out back however the sight I was greeted too was one that had me seeing red. As I opened the garage door I saw Jacob sitting on a crate with his head raised towards the ceiling, his hand working his member and a magazine in his other hand _"WHAT THE..."_ was all I managed to get out as his eyes snapped towards me and he attempted to hid the magazine. However it was already too late I already saw enough of the magazine to know he was getting off to images of my sister.

"Give me a break not you too!" I shouted as Jake scramble to pull his pants back up.

_"Babe"_ he started "_It's..." _But I stopped him with a vicious glare _"If you dare finish that sentence by saying it's not what it looks like I'll castrate you Jacob Black"_

_"For crying out loud that's MY SISTER,"_ I shouted throwing my hands up in the air as I started pacing

Jacob grabbed me by my shoulders stopping me mid pace pleading with me to listen. _"I so sorry Bells, I know how a sour subject your sister is to you and I didn't mean to intentionally hurt you. I assure you I'm not at the least attracted to Rosalie."_

I raised my eyebrow at him stating, _"You forgot what I just walked in on?"_

He rose my chin looking me in the eyes was so much sincerity as he spoke _"I'm a hormonal 17 year old boy that tends to masturbates a lot. I'm not pressuring and I get that you want to wait so I respect that, but please note I am going to masturbate from time to time "_

_"But Rosalie?"_ I whined

_"She's not the only female in that issue,"_ He stated

He had a point that issue had over a hundred different women in it but some part of me just knew it had to be Rosalie he was getting off to.

"Am I forgiven?" He ask with sad eyes

I just nodded my heard not able to speak because I knew if I opened my mouth the doubt would break through my words. He kissed me lightly on the lips before excusing himself to go and cleaning himself up. I stood still looking in the corner towards the discarded magazine and shuddered.

That night after hanging out with Jake some I came home and was glad to see mom and Rosalie hadn't returned home yet. As I was writing in my diary I could help but to wonder if Jake was truly telling truth but my mind always went to the fact of how many boys didn't dream of the opportunity to be with Rosalie Hale especially one that lived near her or knew her. Anyone boy that said they didn't find my sister attractive or got a stiff one from looking at her I swore they had to gay. For crying out loud she was 6"0, with pale porcelain skin that seem to glimmering in sunlight, she had a very breathtaking smile that was only enhance by her full lips and pearly with teeth. Her eyes had the strangest hazel and blue tint to them. She has bouncy blonde ringlets that sit past her shoulders and let's not even get into her figure, which was a 36"-26"-36". In other words my sister was like your real life freakin' Barbie.

See I do not have all hateful things to say about my sister. She's the most beautiful person I've ever met on the outside on the inside that's a different friggin' story.

I paled in comparison to my sister. Like her I too had pale porcelain skin but were hers glimmered in the sunlight mines well made me look just plain and dull. I was only 5"7 wore braces, has boring brown eyes and was still apparently growing into my body.

Anyways...

I had eventually decided to put the incident behind me and as time went on I always texted Jake informing him I was on my way. I never wanted to walk in on a sight like that again if I could prevent it.

Things with Rosalie started picking up again and my life became busier so eventually my trips down to The Res became fewer and fewer, however though Jake just started coming by my house more and more which made me happier. It was around this time I started noticing a change in Rosalie's behavior towards Jake.

She started being nicer around him and his attitude towards her pleasant as well too. I shrugged it off for awhile however this new bond of sorts between them was unsettling.

I came home from school one day to see Rosalie out back working on her cherry red BMW M3. That car is another example of our life. When she was 16 yrs old mom got her a cherry red BMW M3. When I turned 16 mom got me a beat-up dusty red Chevy pickup truck. Just like myself my car paled in comparison to Rosalie. Back to topic on hand though...

It was normal to see Rosalie out back working on her car whenever she had down-time so I paid it no special attention as I gathered my stuff to go inside the house. As I was about to close the front door I came to an abrupt halt when I heard a voice that didn't belong in my backyard. I drop my things in the doorway and went back out the door towards the back of the house.

"What's going on here?" I stated not really directing my question at anyone

Rosalie just smiled at me and went back to what she was doing as if I didn't even say anything. Jake slide out from under her car and walked over towards me giving me a light kiss on the lips carefully making sure not to touch me since his hands and clothes were greasy before proceeding to answer my question. "I was help Rose out with her car." He stated like it was the most obvious reason in the world. I looked over towards Rosalie's direction and then turn to look behind me knowing I didn't see his bike in the driveway. "How did you get here?" I questioned

"Oh Rose called me and came to pick me up we figured once you got home that you'll just drop me off later." I just nodded my head taking this all in and it most definitely didn't escape my notice that he called her Rose not once but twice.

"I'm gonna go and start dinner" I stated as I slowly backed away

In the kitchen as I started to prepare dinner I overheard the conversation happening outside.

"I hope I didn't get you into any trouble with my sister Jake" Rosalie asked

"Nah Bella and I are good" Jake paused before continuing "You know it wouldn't be an issue if you weren't such a bitch to her all the time though. She's always there for you guys so some acknowledgement every now and then should be nice. She had to grow up so fast..." But Rosalie cut him off...

"You don't think I know she had to grow up fast pup?" Rosalie sneered. "I'm hard on her because if I wasn't then who would prepare her for the harshness of the world. Bella needs to have tough skin. Yes she's made lots of sacrifices at a young age but it's because of those sacrifices that's going to make her a better person. Better than you, me and this whole damn town." She said softly almost at a whisper.

"If you feel that way about then show her you actually care about her"

"You think I don't show her I?" She questioned. I did not her Jake respond but one could only assume he shook his head no because she continued speaking.

"Jake, I make 500K from modeling, damn near a mil from royalties and syndication from the TV show I was on, and not to mention the movie roles that are now on my plate that range from 2-3 million."

"ummmm... that's nice and all that you make all that kind of money Rose but how exactly does that show you care about her?" My sentiments exactly I thought and why was Rosalie discuss her finances with Jake?

"I'm a 19 year old millionaire am I not Jake?" He must have nodded his head at her question as she continued "So explain to me if I didn't care why would I still be living in this God forsaken town? I'm of legal age. I could be somewhere in Hollywood, New York City anywhere living the life but I CHOOSE to stay here. Bella has 2 more years of High School and hopeful then due to my pushing she'll get away from this God forsaken town and no offense Jake don't hold her back when that time comes."

I got quiet for a bit outback before Jake spoke up "I can see in some weird way that you actually do love you sister."

Rosalie said nothing and I was completely shellshocked by what I just overheard. I mean I always did question silently why she stayed in this town but never would I had suspected it was because of me. I couldn't be because of me? No she had to be feeding Jake some straight up bullshit. I knew mom's contract was up once Rosalie turned 21 which also happens to be around the same time as Graduation but it there was no way it was because of me. Seriously I must walked into some kind of freakin' Twilight Zone today because nothing I overheard and the fact that these two are so buddy-buddy is making any kind of sense.

Dinner was a fairly quite affair and the driving Jake home was an interesting on "So you and my sister seem like the best of pals now" I stated bitterly. Jake reached over and place his hand softly on my cheek wiping away a traitor tear.

"Your sister and I just reached a mutual understanding."

"Right your passion for cars how can I forget." I stated sarcastically

"No silly girl...You"

"Me? Fat chance Rosalie gives two shits about me" I shouted incredulously

"Look Bells, Rose..."

"That too" I interrupted "When did blondie all of sudden become Rose and pup all of a sudden become Jake?" I demanded

Jake just sighed "People change Bells and I truly think your sister cares deeply about she just has a funny way in showing it."

I just nodded my head thinking maybe I was just being a bit irrational. Jake never mention the conversation he had outside with my sister and I decided not to bring it up. I didn't like arguing with him. Once I pulled into his driveway, we just sat there making out like the hormonal teenagers in the that we were.

I wish I could say that day was the only time I would come home to see Jake and Rosalie working on her car or on some days just hanging out in the living-room but as time went on it sort of became a routine. At first yes I was absolutely leery about it but now it just seem normal and Rosalie even was a bit nicer towards me with a edge of hardness still presence though.

Sadly though all good things must come to an end.

Jake and I were sitting at the table discussing our plans for college. Jake was starting next Fall at UDub and I decided I want to follow. I wanted to go to UDub not just because of Jake but it was the cheapest route for me. For I rather eat glass than to ask Rosalie to pay for college education. Rosalie happen to walk into the kitchen as we were discussing college. She grabbed an apple and stood against the counter eating the apple and watching us intently. Mom followed in behind her asking "What's going on in here?"

I rolled my eyes at my mother's question thinking like she actually cared but humored her nonetheless "Jake and I were just discussing college."

"Oh that's nice." Mom responded before continuing "I ran into Sarah the other day and she just couldn't stop gushing about her baby boy all grown up and that you got accepted into the Electrical Engineer program at the University of Washington. We all are very proud of you Jacob" Mom stated

"You know how mothers are" Jake laughed before saying "Thanks Renee"

"Bella did you decide yet where you wanted to go?" Mom asked

"UDub" I answered nonchalantly

"That's nice dear just make sure you apply to other schools as well broaden your horizons besides you still have time." She stated as she walked out the kitchen

Rosalie 'hmph' before walking out the kitchen.

"You should really take you moms advice Bells and apply to other schools as well" Jacob declared

"What you don't want me to join you next year?" I asked a bit offended

"Goodness no its not that at all. I would love nothing more than for you to join me but I also don't want you to regret your decision years down the line and resent me."

I got up from my sit and went over to sit on his lap placing my arm around his neck. "I could never resent you Jake. You're my future and I cannot wait till I join you at college. Just think after my mandatory year in dorms, you and I could look for an apartment together." I felt a twitch underneath me were and I smiled wickedly as I grind into his "problem"

"You'll be the death of me" He teased as he captured my bottom lip

I giggled and began kissing him more deeply before hearing someone clear their throat. I looked up to see Rosalie looking quite upset. "I do not think mom would want to walk in on a sight like this" She stated harshly

I shrugged hopping off Jake's lap. Yeah to anyone what Rosalie walked in on one would think more is going on but Jake and I physically relationship was next to nothing. That was as physically as we ever get. I was never willing to take it further. I wanted us to wait till we had our own place.

After that day in kitchen 'nice Rosalie' was gone and she was back to being a bitch again. Which to tell you the truth I was more comfortable with her when she was a bitch because 'nice Rosalie' put me on edge and at least with her bitchy self I knew what to expect; well almost what to expect.

Bitchy Rosalie step up her spitefulness to a level I never thought she was capability off.

Mom was away for the weekend and Rosalie decided to throw a party. I actually like the idea and asked her if we could incorporate a going away party for Jake as well. She agreed shockingly. She pretty much invited most of the town teenagers and kids from The Res and they all showed up. What person would be dumb to turn down a house party invite from none other than Rosalie Hale?

I socialized with majority of the people at the party and dance with Jake. After awhile majority of the people were getting drunk I however stop drinking after my first cup. I went upstairs to use the bathroom since there was a line at the downstairs bathroom. We had section off upstairs to prevent people from coming up but obviously that didn't deteriorate people from coming up here as I heard moaning coming from my bedroom. Just great I thought to myself as I used the bathroom. Definitely going to have to disinfect my room now. I was going to knock at give those fuckers a piece of my mind but decided against it and went back downstairs to enjoy the party.

My phone had vibrated in my pocket and I ignored it because I wouldn't be able to hear the person anyway over the music besides mom had already called and anyone I wanted to speak to was already in house at this party.

The party left a massive mess in its wake. I was a bit upset when Jake decided he didn't want to stay the night and left with a few of his friends. I walked into my bedroom and it smelt like pure sex and I was almost sick to my stomach when I saw what appeared to be dried up blood on my sheets. I groaned as I took my sheets off and put them in a black plastic bag taking outside with the trash. I wasn't even gonna attempt to wash sheets some skank lost their virginity on.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out looking at the caller id.

I smiled when I saw it was Jake calling even though he left not to long ago "Hey" I answered however all I heard was the car radio. "Jake" I stated again however no answer. I just hung up my phone. "Stupid pocket dialing" I muttered to myself. He phone was forever doing that. I saw that I had a few miss calls and voicemail from him that night and shook my head thinking 'he really needs to get a new phone.'

When I went to check my voicemail I was about to press 7 to delete since it was from his phone however what I heard halted me in my steps and stabbed me deep within my chest pulling me into the darkest...

_"Ohhhh god right there Jake" I heard Rosalie moaned_

_"Fuck I need you inside me now" she called out_

_"FUCKKKKK" she screamed_

_followed by his voice stated shockingly "you're a virgin?"_

_"Shut up and fuck me Jake?" Rosalie growled..._

I turned around to see Rosalie looking at me smugly as my world turned to black before passing out...

* * *

><p><strong>Name of next chapter is currently untitled and half way written<strong>

Again this story is about the ups and downs (Mainly downs) of their relationship. I know many is thinking how could a sister do this? But it happened and its part of what makes Bella in this story Bella


End file.
